For as long as buildings have existed, people have needed to attach objects and devices to roofs. For example, antennas, water sources, devices for power generation, platforms, air conditioners, and so forth. But merely placing a device on a roof is problematic because it may blow away, wash away, or fall off. Thus, the devices are generally attached.
Commonly, the attachment of the devices is by mechanical fasteners, affixing the device to the underlying support structure of the roof. Or the devices may be weighed down using ballast, such as concrete pavers.
But these prior art solutions have drawbacks, which are addressed by the invention disclosed within.